Sabo Un
"Our past can't change, the things we've done will always be there. But we don't have to let those actions dictate who we are and the path we follow... So you ask me now if I still consider myself a Jedi... Despite my past transgressions against the Jedi Order, I do. Because being a Jedi is about something more than you can comprehend." -Sabo Un Sabo Un had seen the purge first hand, being at the temple during Vader's descent. He had still been young, only haven reached the age of 8 at the time. He had only escaped because he had been on the last transport to successfully leave the planet. An Ace pilot was able to outrun the Imperial pursuit with a handful of Jedi and their Padawans. As a young Jedi, Sabo thought differently than other students around him; broadening his knowledge of the Force, and developing his lone wolf mentality. He still sees certain situations from an aloof point of view. Holding himself over the discussion. This may be attributed to his friends on Yavin IV, quite possibly a developped habbit from assicioation with Ander Tagira. He first met Tagira when they were stationed together for a short period at the Jedi base on Hoth. However, after leaving Hoth, Sabo joined Ander on Yavin IV to develop his skills further and become one of the founding members of the Second Praxeum on Yavin IV. Over the next decade, Sabo assisted in the defense of Yavin on many occasions. Fighting Sith'ari Feral on the fourth moon's surface, facing DARK ONE, and even facing a fallen friend (Dav Man'Sell) and assisting his journey back to the light. Although these battles cost the lives of many friends, Sabo remained faithful to the Jedi Order until he became trapped inside the Temple of Exar Kun and lost his faith. His time as a Sith was very short-lived however, quickly finding redemption through his close friend Raven Alora. With Raven's help, Sabo returned to the light and started working on his tattered reputation with those whom had been closest to him. But one couldn't forgive him and, on the ice planet of Rhen Var, Sabo finally meet his end at his long time friend and fellow council member, Bahari Nav. Many saw Sabo as a strange Jedi, he prefered solitude and shied away from many others in the Jedi Order. But there were a few others he felt close to. Many of those that are still ignorant to his return. He spent 12 years as a council member on Yavin IV, which he recently left to pursue a different course, and was killed by another former council member Bahari Nav on Rhen Var. For some reason, still unknown, he was sent back from the netherworld of the force. Sabo has one living relative, his recently discovered relation to his sister, Master Raven Alora. Early Years Sabo doesn't remember the planet he was born on. His father moved around constantly since his mother had died in child birth. His first memory was of the grassy fields of Dantooine. Category:Characters